Mine
by Not Sparkling
Summary: Dia tidak pernah pantas untukmu Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak mencintaimu seperti yang ku lakukan


**Mine**

**Naruto punya om Masashi**

**Selamat membaca**

**-o-**

.

.

.

_From : Gaara-kun_

_Kau dimana, Hinata?_

Hinata yang melihat ponselnya segera saja membalas dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia tersenyum setelah menerima balasan dari Gaara yang akan menjemputnya.

"..ta, Hinata kau mendengarku?" Hinata hampir melupakan Sasuke yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Y-Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Sasuke_-kun_" Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak lagi benar-benar mendengar dirinya berbicara semenjak Handphonenya bergetar. Sasuke tahu itu pasti Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke toko buku dulu?" Sasuke menawarkan hal itu dan ditanggapi dengan pernyataan maaf Hinata yang mengatkan Gaara akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kalau lusa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sembari mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja café tempat ia makan siang bersama dengan Hinata.

Ia dan Hinata bersahabat semenjak SMP. Sasuke merasa nyaman karena Hinata bukanlah perempuan berisik jika berada di dekatnya. Lalu, saat hari kelulusan tiba-tiba saja Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

Dan kalian tahu kisah selanjutnya. Gaara dan Hinata masih berhubungan hingga sekarang saat usia mereka menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat Gaara memasuki café dan berjalan kearahnya dan Hinata.

Sasuke tahu, waktunya bersama Hinata akan berakhir saat Gaara mengajak Hinata pergi dari sini.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sasuke" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mempersilahkan Gaara membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya.

**Mine**

"Hey kau ada waktu nanti malam?" Sai menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya. Sepupu Sasuke yang satu ini memang suka sekali masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke meletakan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Shikamaru ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan _Club-_nya" Sai merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Mencoba memilah-milah buku yang ada di meja dekat kursi tersebut, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik minat Sasuke.

"Besok aku ada rapat jam delapan, kita akan pulang malam atau tidak?" Sai tampak berpikir. Sasuke memang sudah mulai mengambil alih perusahaan yang telah dijalankan almarhum ayahnya semenjak Itachi lebih memilih menjadi anak Band bersama gengnya yang terdahulu.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, ayolah" Sai sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sai" Sasuke berujar tegas. Bagaimana pun juga besok rapat tetap dilaksanakan dan Sasuke tak akan membuat dirinya malu hanya karena datang terlambat.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau mau"

"Kalian akan menahanku" Sasuke hafal betul perilaku mereka.

"Tidak, Tidak kali ini"

**Mine**

"_Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu" _Hinata hanya mencoba tersenyum mendengar dari seberang sana Gaara membatalkan acara makan malam mereka. Padahal, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara_-kun_"

"_Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku janji_" Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang sepertinya menyesal. Hinata berfikir Gaara pasti ada keperluan mendadak. Entah itu menyangkut keluarganya atau pekerjaannya.

Hinata memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mulai berganti pakaian rumah. Sesekali tersenyum jika mengingat Gaara yang semakin hari semakin manis padanya. _'Apa sebentar lagi Gaara-kun akan melamarku?'_

Hinata memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangan. Ia tidak habis pikir dirinya bisa begitu percaya diri seperti itu. Hinata jadi semakin tersipu-sipu.

**Mine**

Club malam Shikamaru masih terasa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Music yang berdentang keras, para pelayan yang seksi serta beberapa gadis yang sepertinya mencari keuntungan dari beberapa pria hidung belang.

"Yo, _Teme_! Kau datang" Salah satu sahabat Sasuke menyapanya. Sasuke memang sudah jarang datang semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya pun Sasuke tak pernah macam-macam disini, paling jauh ia hanya akan mabuk dan mencumbu beberapa wanita dengan menyebutkan nama Hinata. Tapi ia belum pernah bercinta dengan salah satupun diantara mereka.

Hal itu sudah merupakan rahasia umum diantara sahabat-sahabat Sasuke. Mereka cukup prihatin melihat Sasuke yang masih saja belum dapat melupakan perasaan masa remajanya terhadap Hinata. Salah Sasuke juga, kenapa dulu tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Jadi, sekarang Gaara lah yang merasakan cinta Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengadakan pesta?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias. Shikamaru jarang sekali mengundang mereka secara khusus.

"Sebenarnya ini pesta lajangku" Sontak semua mata menatapnya tak percaya. Shikamaru adalah tipe pria yang tidak suka terikat dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan, bukankah wanita juga termasuk merepotkan. Terkadang sih begitu.

"K-Kau serius?"Kenapa jadi Naruto yang tergagap menanyakannya?

"Begitulah" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dipaksa menikah oleh orang tuamu?" Sai bertanya dengan santainya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau?" Naruto makin penasaran. Ini bukanlah Shikamaru. Yang Naruto dan teman-temannya tahu, Shikamaru itu single not avalible.

"Pacarku ini tidak mau berhubungan sex sebelum menikah" Shikamaru mulai menyesap wine yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto menggebrak meja dihadapan mereka.

"KAU MENIKAHINYA HANYA AGAR DAPAT TIDUR DENGANNYA?!" Shikamaru memberikan tatapan tajam. Dia malas sekali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku juga mencintainya!" hal tersebut membuat Sai tertawa meremehkan.

"Cinta dan dirimu adalah dua hal bertolak belakang, Shika" Sai melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku mencintai Temari" jadi Temari yang ia maksud. Mereka semua mengenal Temari sebagai anak teman dekat orang tua Shika. Seingat mereka awalnya Shikamaru membenci Temari karena terlalu cerewet. Tapi terserahlah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku ingin bersenang-senang, kau mau ikut Sasuke? Siapa tahu kau bisa mencumbu mereka dengan terus mendesahkan nama Hinata" Sai berkata dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyum palsu. Sasuke ingin sekali melempar gelas yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Sai.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, akhirnya ia hanya mendecih dan membuat Sai tertawa dan berlalu mencari kesenangannya.

"Oh ya, Pacarnya Hinata-mu itu akan jadi adik iparku" Sasuke baru ingat kalau Gaara juga seorang Sabaku.

"Senangnya ya punya adik ipar semanis Hinata" Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut kearah naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Secara tidak langsung, Naruto mengatakan kalau Hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Hinata putus dari Gaara? Itu pikiran yang terlalu naïf, Teme" Naruto benar juga, Hinata sepertinya sangat mencintai Gaara. Tapi Gaara… Sasuke hanya belum bisa percaya.

Sasuke jengah, ia butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan otaknya agar tidak ada pikiran untuk membunuh si Sabaku yang satu itu. Sasuke memilih jalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia dapat mendengar suara desahan dari salah satu kamar yang disediakan Shikamaru di clubnya, Shikamaru hanya tak suka ada yang bercinta di tengah club malamnya.

Tapi, kalau suara desahannya terdengar sampai sini kan sama saja. Sasuke hanya berpikir demikian, betapa bodohnya Shikamaru tidak membuat kamar tersebut kedap suara.

"Gaaraaah"

DEG

Sasuke mematung seketika. Suara perempuan mendesahkan nama Gaara? Apa mungkin suara Hinata? BAJINGAN!. Tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang akan melepaskan keperawanannya sebelum menikah. Sasuke yakin sekali akan hal itu. Jadi Gaara berselingkuh?

Tunggu, nama Gaara bukan Cuma satu, lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin ada disini. Terlalu berbahaya untuk jadi tempat berselingkuh. Tapi, mungkinkah yang di dalam adalah benar-benar Gaara?

Sasuke sudah terlanjur ingin tahu. Ia akan menunggu di meja Bar dan memesan beberapa minuman untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Bodohnya Sasuke.

Suara erangan makin jelas terdengar di tempat Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merasa jijik. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan momen intim mereka di dengarkan banyak orang?.

Setengah jam kemudian, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas. Sasuke merasa bodoh karena ia menunggu hal tidak pasti di meja tersebut. Menunggu jika Sabaku Gaara lah yang akan keluar dari pintu kamar dengan gadis selingkuhannya tentu saja. Sasuke tak akan mengharapkan jika itu benar Gaara dengan berjalan keluar kamar club bersama ..

Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi saat menangkap kepala merah keluar bersama gadis pirang berambut panjang. Itu..

BERENGSEK!

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan tampak sangat marah. Ia tidak akan pernah terima jika Hinata disakiti. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Gaara sudah terperosok akibat hantaman kepalan tangan Sasuke yang cukup keras pada pipinya.

"Sasuke?!" Gaara sepertinya sedikit mabuk. Gaara sesekali cekukan sambil berusaha berdiri. Sasuke memukul wajah Gaara sekali lagi dan kemudian terus memukuli Gaara. Sementara gadis berambut pirang sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan apapun kecuali berteriak histeris.

Shikamaru dan Sai datang karena mendengar keributan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sai berusaha menarik saudaranya itu dari atas tubuh Gaara. Gaara meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah Sasuke tidak lagi memukulinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Sai menggucangkan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sudah sangat kalap hari ini? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik jika Hinata mengetahuinya.

"Tanya pada setan merah itu!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tinggi dan hendak menghajar Gaara lagi. Hal tersebut ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenang, Sas!" kali ini Naruto yang datang dan bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan tenang jika dia menyakiti Hinata dengan berselingkuh!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Sesaat tidak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka.

Jadi gadis pirang yang membantu Gaara berdiri dan merangkulnya itu adalah selingkuhan Gaara?

**TBC**

**Ini gue, Muki-muki-chan**

**Account yang itu tidak bisa di buka karena….**

**Saya lupa password**

**What the hell **

**Thanks for reading**

**See yaaaaa**


End file.
